Continuing development of a computer system (SAAM) for the simulation, analysis and modeling of bio-kinetic systems. Further development of a conversational mode of operation, increased versatility of applications and automation are planned. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Berman, M., Weiss, M. F.: SAAM Manual. Washington, D.C., US Govt. Printing Office, DHEW Publication No. (NIH) 76-730, 1977, 175 pp.